nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinavian Navy
The Imperial Navy of Jinavia is the naval warfare service branch of the Holy Empire of Jinavia armed forces and one of the four uniformed services. The Navy currently has 331,840 personnel on active duty and 113,812 in the Naval Reserve. It operates 312 ships in active service and 4,100 aircraft. The Imperial Navy is a blue water navy with the ability to project force onto most of the littoral regions of the world, engage in forward areas during peacetime, and rapidly respond to regional crises. The Imperial Navy maintains some of the Jinavia's nuclear weapons. The Imperial Navy is also supported by the Jinavian Fleet Auxiliary, a logistical support fleet which is owned and operated by the Ministry of War as part of the Merchant Navy. Mission The mission of the Navy is to maintain, train and equip combat-ready Naval forces capable of winning wars, deterring aggression and maintaining freedom of the seas. The Imperial Navy serves as a seaborne branch of the Military of Jinavia. The navy's three primary areas of responsibility are: * The preparation of naval forces necessary for the effective prosecution of war * The maintenance of naval aviation, including land-based naval aviation, air transport essential for naval operations and all air weapons and air techniques involved in the operations and activities of the Navy * The development of aircraft, weapons, tactics, technique, organization, and equipment of naval combat and service elements. Personnel Personnel are divided into a general duties branch, which includes those seamen officers eligible for command, and other branches including the Naval Engineers, medical, and the renamed Supply Officer branch. Officers in the Imperial Navy In the Imperial Navy, officers are assigned to one of three communities, based on their training and assignments: Line Officer, Staff Officer or Limited Duty Officer. Each community is further subdivided by primary occupation. Each occupation is identified by a four digit numerical code. The first digit identifies the officer as a member of the as Line (1), Staff (2) or Limited Duty (3) officer community. The final fourth digit denotes the whether the officer has a Regular (1), Full Time Support (2), Reserve (3), Retired (4), or Retired Reserve (5) commission. Officers of the Line The term line officer or officer of the line refers to an officer who is trained for command — that is, to be the commanding officer of a warship, naval ground combat unit, combat naval aviation unit, or combat naval support unit. Officers who are not line officers are those whose primary duties are in non-combat specialties including chaplains, attorneys, supply officers and medical officers. Line officers may also be assigned non-combat roles. Non-line officers at the squadron or Group level (and higher) are also issued generical orders which gives them the same relative power of 'line officers' of equivalent rank. In operational circumstances line officers may hold positional authority over non-line officers of higher rank given the circumstance. Line officers are divided into unrestricted line officers and restricted line officers. Line officers wear a gold eagle above their rank stripes on their dress blue uniforms and on their shoulder boards in whites. The navy refers to non-line officers as Staff Corps officers. Both line and Staff Corps officers may be assigned as "staff officers" serving on the staff of a senior officer. Staff Corps officers wear their corps insignia, rather than the line officer's eagle, placed over their sleeve/shoulder board stripes and on their left collar. Unrestricted Line Officers Unrestricted Line Officers (URL Officers) are Officers of the Line who are qualified to command units, ships, or aviation squadrons. URL officers include officers from the Surface Warfare, Submarine Warfare, Aviation, and Special Warfare communities. In contrast to Limited Duty Officers, Unrestricted Line Officers are required to have a Full Degree. They are commissioned through programs such as the Naval Academy, the Naval Reserve Officer Training Corps, and Officer Candidate School. Unrestricted Line Officers are further divided into Noble Officers and Deck Officer. Marine General officers are classified as URL, while Marine field and junior officers are classified as Restricted Line Officers. Restricted Line Officers Restricted Line Officers in the Imperial Navy are line officers who are not eligible for Command at Sea. There are many different types and communities, including Engineering Officers, Aerospace Engineering Duty Officers, Aerospace Maintenance Duty Officers, Naval Intelligence Officers, Information Warfare Officers, Information Operations Officers, Public Affairs Officers, Naval Oceanographers, Information Professionals, and Human Resources. Staff Corps Officers Staff Corps Officers are specialists in career fields which are professions unto themselves, such as scientists, physicians, lawyers, engineers, etc. Staff Corps Officers wear their specialty insignia on the sleeve of the dress blue uniforms and on their shoulder boards. Limited Duty Officer A Limited Duty Officer is an officer in the Navy who is selected for commissioning based on his/her skill and expertise, and is not required to have a universitary degree. They are employed in situations where it is desirable to have an officer with strong, specific technical knowledge and seasoned leadership. An LDO is a permanent commissioned officer appointed in a permanent grade. In the Navy, both LDOs and Warrant Officers are former enlisted technicians. They are experts and leaders in the technical specialty enlisted rates from which they came. Warrabt Officers can move into the LDO program, but do so as a Sub Lieutenant. This is because WOs rank "with but after" ensigns. The term "Limited Duty" refers not to an LDO's authority, but rather the LDO's career progression and restrictions. The LDO/WO motto is "sursum ab ordine", to underline a distinction between them and officers commissioned directly from collegiate programs. Command Most LDOs cannot aspire to command a major warship, combat aviation squadron, or auxiliary vessel. Many LDOs have qualified for command ashore of certain shore activities. LDOs may succeed to command activities which have a primary function corresponding to the speciality of the officer concerned. LDOs may not be assigned to billets designated for unrestricted officers. This does not preclude an LDO from being assigned additional duties as deemed appropriate, including Joint duty. Warrant Officers Warrant officers hold warrants from Chief of the Imperial General Staff (and not from the Emperor through Minister of War) and are specialists and experts in certain military technologies or capabilities. Warrant officers serve under a warrant, but they receive commissions from the president upon promotion to Commissioned Warrant. These Commissioned warrant officers are direct representatives of the Emperor, in the same way of Officers. Troops personnel The Corps of Naval Crew includes the enlisted personnel of the Imperial Navy and is composed exclusively of military troops. The Corps is divided into nine categories: * Specialists of the combat system * Technicians Combat System * Specialists of the platform system * Logistical support and administrative service * Raiders * Navy riflemen * Marines * Divers * Health Service * Pilots Command organization thumb|right|250px|The Jinavian Navy Organization Chart. The Navy falls under the administration of the Department of the Navy, under civilian supervision of the Deputy Minister of the Navy. The most senior naval officer is the Lord First Admiral-Chief of Naval Operations (LFA-CNO), a Grand Admiral who reports to the Deputy Minister of the Navy and is under only to the Chief of the Imperial General Staff. Operational command of the Imperial Navy is vested in Commander-in-Chief of the Fleets, who is the Chief of Staff of Imperial Navy (CinCFLEETS-CoSIN) and has responsibility for the provision of Force Readiness to conduct military and diplomatic tasks as required, including recruitment and training of personnel. The Commander in Chief has responsibility for personnel, commando forces, ships and submarines and Jinavian Fleet Auxiliary in commission. The command is exercised through the Navy Command Headquarters. Council of Admiralty The support and counsel to the Lord First Admiral-Chief of Naval Operations and to CinCFLEETS-CoSIN is exercised by a Board of Admiralty, officially known as the Lord Commissioners for Counseling the Office of Lord First Admiral. The Council of Admiralty consists of a number of Lords Commissioners of the Admiralty. The Lords Commissioners are always a mixture of Admirals, known as Naval Lords, and Civil Lords, normally politicians or Peers: there are three Naval Lords, appointed by Prime Minister after a proposal of Minister of War, and three to four Civil Lords, appointed by Lord Chancellor. The president of the Board is known as the First Lord of the Council, and is the Deputy Minister of the Navy. Lords Commissioners of the Admiralty The Lords Commissioners of the Admiralty are the members of the Council of Admiralty, which exercises counsel and advice over the Royal Navy. The Lords Commissioners are entitled collectively to be known as "The Right Honourable the Lords Commissioners of the Admiralty", and were commonly referred to collectively as "Their Lordships" or "My Lords Commissioners of the Admiralty", though individual members were not entitled to these styles. Navy General Staff The Navy general staff is the Navy command responsible for the planning of strategic objectives and programs of the armed force. Its main tasks are to study, research, development and general direction, while leaving strategic decisions to the Imperial General Staff. The Staff is divided into: * 7 Departments: Personnel; Planning; Land facilities; Submarines; Aircrafts; Studies; Military projects and resources; Logistics; ** Shipyards Department: deals with the construction of new vessels for the navy, dealing with the design and engineering of ships and submarines, working with suppliers and shipyards, and liaising with the proper civilian bodies and undertakings. * 3 Bureaus: Legal Affairs; Financial and operational planning; General Affairs and External Relations; * 2 Inspectorates: Inspectorate for logistical support; Naval Health Inspectorate * 7 Offices and Inspectorates: School inspectorate; Naval Suveillance; Naval Administrative Centre; Military Police Inspectorate; Institute for Military Clubs. The Staff is led by Commander-in-Chief of the Fleets and Chief of Staff, assisted by Deputy Chief of Staff of Imperial Navy. It is to note that the Commander-in-Chief of the Fleets and Chief of Staff is a very different position from that of Command-in-Chief of the Naval Operations. Command-in-Chief of Naval Operations The CINC-NAVOP, Command-in-Chief of the Naval Operations, is the operational arm of the General Staff of the Navy. The main task of CINC-NAVOP is the provision and continuous use of air and naval forces under its authority to oversee the maritime areas of national interest. The Centre for Telecommunications and Information Technology and the Imperial Navy Air Service depend on Commander-in-Chief of Naval Operations but are not part neither of Naval Force, neither of Navy Headquarters. Navy ships are framed within the Naval Operational Force, an administrative entity subordinate directly to the Commander-in-Chief of Naval Operations (CINC-NAVOP). The Naval Operational Force comprises the four subordinate water-related commands: Praesidium Command, Offshore Command, Submarine Command and Rapid Reaction Naval Command, while the Imperial Navy Air Service is still under CINC-NAVOP but is not part of Naval Operational Force. Navy Headquarters are the operational base command which hosts the Command itself. Its mission is to provide logistical support to the Command in Chief of the Naval Operations. Specifically, Command-in-Chief of Naval Operations responsibilities are defined as: * Give general directive regarding naval warfare * Issue general operational orders * Disseminate information regarding naval activity, both Jinavian and allied and enemy. * Coordinate the strategic activities at sea of detached units During military actions, the CINC-NAVOP is directly in control of strategic level of most naval operations, in line with naval doctrine which calls for several centralized regional command posts, directed by the supreme centre. Praesidium Command The Praesidium Command manges Fleets assigned to the defence of Dominions or allied nations: because the rank requested to direct the fourth-level flag officers who command the Dominion naval forces, the Presidium Command is formally hold by the Commander-in-Chief of Naval Operations, a fifth-level admiral, while the actual command activity is carried out by Presidium Command Deputy Commander, an Admiral. The Imperial Navy deploys three Dominions Fleets and two Naval Groups. Dominion Fleets are the maritime branch of dominion defence forces: so they are subordinated at the same time to the respective Governor General and to Imperial Navy. They are fully operational forces, although without full decisional autonomy and blue water capabilities. They are considered as Naval Forces in the Jinavian chain of command and therefore their chief admirals are considered as equal as Jinavian Admirals. The two Naval Groups are navy forces responsible to offshore patrol operations between Dominions and Jinavia. Subordinate fleets are: * Royal Serbjiezan Navy - Ist Praesidium Force * Most Serene Serbjiezan Maritime Force - IInd Praesidium Force * Imperial Navy (Nigestria) - IIIrd Praesidium Force * Ist Dominion Naval Group * IInd Dominion Naval Group Offshore Command The Offshore Command is divided in Operational Regions. To each Operational Region is assigned a Fleet. There are six Regional Forces. As for Praesidium Command, the Offshore Command is actually directed by an Admiral, but formally is hold by the CINC-NAVOP. Submarine Command Submarines Command (NAVSUBCOM) is articulated in the 1st and 2nd Submarine Groups. NAVSUBCOM controls personnel and technical and administrative functions related to submarine warfare, as well as planning of submarine-led operations. NAVSUBCOM Commander is the principal advisor to the CINC-NAVOP for submarine matters. The NAVSUBCOM includes attack, ballistic missile and auxiliary submarines, submarine tenders, floating submarine docks, deep submergence vehicles and submarine rescue vehicles throughout the seas. The Command provides anti-submarine warfare, anti-surface ship warfare, precision land strike, mine warfare, intelligence, surveillance and early warning and special warfare capabilities. The Command’s mission is to provide the training, logistical plans, manpower and operational plans and support and tactical development necessary to maintain the ability of submarines to respond to both peacetime and wartime demands. Rapid Reaction Naval Force The Rapid Reaction Command is a unified command, deputy to provide operational, tactical and strategic support, in the need to uphold the interests of the Empire or the allied States. The RRNF is designed to provide maritime support to special operations. Naval Special Forces Command Naval Special Warfare Command acts as the combined Naval and Marine component of the Joint Special Operations Command. Naval Special Forces Command provides vision, leadership, doctrinal guidance, resources and oversight to ensure component maritime special operations forces are ready to meet the operational requirements of combatant commanders. The NSFC, which is part of Rapid Reaction Naval Command, provides 6,200 total active-duty personnel in the Divers and Commandos Operational Group and in the 1st Assault Flottilla. Imperial Navy Air Service The Imperial Navy Air Service (INAS) is the branch of the Imperial Navy responsible for the operation of naval aircrafts. The INAS operates fixed-wing and rotary-wing aircraft. Today the larger section of the INAS is the rotary-wing part. The INAS uses the same designation system for aircraft as the Imperial Air Force. Imperial Marines thumb|right|250px|The Marines Organization Chart. The Imperial Marines is the marine corps of the Imperial Navy of Jinavia. They are under the direction of the Chief of Naval Operations. The Imperial Marines are a maritime-focused, amphibious, highly specialised force. They are capable of deploying at short notice in support of the Jinavian objectives overseas. The Imperial Marines have the responsibility of landing operations, accomplished in coordination with the rest of the Imperial Navy using landing craft, surface fleets and aircraft. Imperial Marines have the ability to accomplish a variety of missions including shore-ground battles, special fighting scenarios, facility protection and security services. To execute amphibious operations, it possesses a range of amphibious equipment, including amphibious vehicles, as well as its own means of fire support. The Division has approximately 30,000 personnel, and is organized into a Division, eight Brigades and other autonomous units under the Commandant of Imperial Marines, who is a Lieutenant Admiral (MOF-3). It is to note that the Imperial Marines does not train chaplains, hospital corpsmen or medical doctors; thus officers and enlisted sailors from the Navy fulfill these roles. They operate under the command of the Marine Corps. 1st Imperial Marines Division "Saint Mark" This Division is part of the Imperial Marines Command: its Commander is often the Officer who will be promoted and appointed as Commandant of Imperial Marines. * Divisional Headquarters ** Command Company ** Communications Company * 1st Replacements Battalion * 1st Lines-of-Comunication Engineers Battalion * 1st Transport Battalionn * 1st Medical Battalion * 1st Support Battalion * 1st MP Divisional Company * 1st Assault Battalion * 1st Mountain Assault Engineers Battalion * 1st Imperial Marines Regiment "Saint Mark" ** 1st Imperial Marines Battalion ** 2nd Imperial Marines Battalion ** 3rd Imperial Marines Battalion ** 1st MP Regimental Detachment * 2nd Imperial Marines Regiment "Saint Mark" ** 1st Imperial Marines Battalion ** 2nd Imperial Marines Battalion ** 3rd Imperial Marines Battalion ** 2nd MP Regimental Detachment * 3rd Artillery Regiment "Saint Mark" ** 1st Artillery Group (Battalion) ** 2nd Artillery Group (Battalion) ** 3rd Artillery Group (Battalion) ** 4th Artillery Group (Battalion) ** 3rd MP Regimental Detachment Independent units The Marines are organised into: * 1 Praesidium brigade * 11 Fleet Protection Groups * 6 combined brigades * 6 Assault Groups * Commando Brigade ** 6 Commando Battalions (Battalion-plus sized units) * Several Independent Units ** Commando Logistic Regiment ** Commando Information Exploitation Group ** Imperial Marines Band Service Commando Battalions Commando Battalions are each organised into six companies, further organised into platoon-sized troops: * 1 Command Company * 1 Logistic Company * 2 Close Combat Companies * 2 Stand Off Companies Military Protection Teams The Military Protection Teams are a specialized military unit of the Imperial Navy. The law provides for the boarding of military passengers on cargo ships passing in the international maritime areas at risk of piracy, "Military Protection Teams" of the Imperial Navy, which may also employ other staff of the Armed Forces. The commander of each Team and the staff reporting to him are assigned the functions of judicial police officer and police officer. The Teams are composed of Imperial Marines and of Navy Rifles. There are 10 Teams, compounds in their turn each from 6 Marines. In addition, another group of 16 military handles the logistics base established in the area. Teams personnel on board on merchant ships maintains a direct dependence on the military authorities, without attribution to any military function to the Captain of the merchant vessel. The latter, however, remains responsible for safe navigation and the police functions provided by the Navigation Act, unless the crimes of piracy, which will be addressed by the Chief of Military Protection Team. The mission of the Teams is to ensure, during the transit area of risk, the direct protection of the national merchant ships from piracy and armed looting. The Teams operate only to protect crews and cargo ships on which they embarked, and their presence on board is functionally complete (providing direct protection) and integrate (contributing to the acquisition of operational information) naval operations. Home Fleet Command The Home Fleet is the fleet of the Imperial Navy which operates in the Jinavian territorial waters. * Home Fleet Headquarters * Patrol Flotillas Command * Heavy Squadron * Close Naval Patrol Squad * Anti-mines Warfare Command * Lighthouse Command Lighthouse Command The Lighthouse Command is a naval command responsible for manteinance of Lighthouses and similar facilities, and depends on the Hom Fleet Command, as well as port commands of home seaports. The tasks of the Lighthouse Command are: * Contribute to the various stages of decision-making for the construction and acquisition of new systems and materials; * Manage the configuration of systems / equipment of greater operational significance; * Direct, plan, coordinate and control the operation and development of National Service Lighthouses and maritime signaling; Logistic Command The tasks of the Logistic Command are mainly to contribute to the various phases of the development and acquisition of new systems and materials, supervise and coordinate the activities of construction, testing, acceptance and commissioning of Naval Units line of new construction and those whose work transformation, both national and foreign, maintain the Naval Units and structures, munitions, and its escort, meet the needs of operation, maintenance efficiency and modernization of media and instruments of labor. The Logistic Command is headed by an Admiral General, placed directly under the Chief of Staff. depend on the Commander Logistics: * the Deputy Commander * the Chief of Logistics Staff * Office of the Commander * the Technical Advisor * Prevention and Protection Service. A Secretariat and four departments depend on the Deputy Commander * 1st Division - Naval Support; * 2nd Department - Materials; * 3rd Department - Support Engineering; * 4th Ward - Preparations. Directorate of Navy Ammunition The Directorate of Ammunition Navy is an organization located in the Logistic Command. It carries out and provides the following tasks: * Maintaining the efficiency of the ammunition; * Logistical and operational support to Naval Units and Commands and Authorities at home and abroad * Security and defence of installations and ammunition depots. Organization Equipment The names of commissioned ships of the Imperial Navy are prefixed with the letters "HMS," designating "His Majesty's Ship". Non-commissioned vessels of the Navy have names that begin with "JS" standing for "Jinavian Ship": the names of ships are officially selected by the Emperor, often to honour important people or places. Additionally, each ship is given a letter-based hull classification symbol to indicate the vessel's type and number. All ships in the Navy are placed in the Imperial Vessel Register. The Navy also maintains a reserve fleet of inactive vessels that are maintained for reactivation in times of need. Aircraft Carriers Due to ability to put many nations within striking distance, aircraft carriers are the spearhead of the Jinavian Naval strategy. Multiple carriers can be deployed around the world to provide military presence and participate in joint exercises with allied forces. The power and operational flexibility of a carrier lie in the aircraft of its carrier air wing. Carrier air wings protect friendly forces, conduct electronic warfare, assist in special operations, and carry out search and rescue missions. The carriers themselves, in addition to enabling airborne operations, serve as command platforms for large battle groups. A carrier is typically deployed along with a host of additional vessels, forming a carrier battle group. The supporting ships, which usually include cruisers, amphibious ships, destroyers and attack submarines, are tasked with protecting the carrier. Ready logistics support for the group is provided by a combined ammunition, oiler, and supply ship. The Navy deploys 11 Naval Strike Groups. * Imperium-class: 6 vessels in commissions * Seraphim-class: 5 vessels in commissions Amphibious warfare vessels Amphibious assault ships are the centerpieces of amphibious warfare and fulfill the land power projection role. They deliver, command, coordinate, and support all elements of a Marine Combined Brigade in an amphibious assault. Amphibious assault ships are capable of V/STOL, STOVL, VTOL, tiltrotor, and rotary wing aircraft operations. They contain a well deck to support the use of Landing Craft Air Cushion (LCAC) and other amphibious assault watercraft. Amphibious units in Naval Strike Groups are Marine-manned but directly managed by the Fleet Commander. Amphibious units in the six Assault Groups are managed and manned by Marines. Amphibious transport docks are warships that embark, transport, and land Marines, supplies, and equipment in a supporting role during amphibious warfare missions. With a landing platform, amphibious transport docks have the capability to serve as secondary aviation support for an expeditionary group. All amphibious transport docks can operate all three elements of the Marines' "mobility triad": fighting vehicles, tiltrotor aircrafts, and the previously mentioned Aur Cushions. The dock landing ship is a medium amphibious transport that is designed specifically to support and operate Air Cushions, though it is able to operate other amphibious assault vehicles. Dock landing ships are normally deployed as a component of an expeditionary strike group's amphibious assault contingent, operating as a secondary launch platform for Air Cushions. Surface vessels Cruisers '' are large surface combat vessels that conduct anti-air/anti-missile warfare, surface warfare, anti-submarine warfare, and strike operations independently or as members of a larger task force. ''Destroyers are multi-mission medium surface ships capable of sustained performance in anti-air, anti-submarine, anti-ship, and offensive strike operations. Like cruisers, the destroyers of the Navy are primarily focused on surface strikes and fleet defense. When deployed with a NSG or ESG, destroyers and cruisers are primarily tasked with defending the fleet while providing secondary strike capabilities. Battleships are designed to engage other capital ships in open sea warfare, in the roles of fire support and escort. Submarines The primary missions of submarines are peacetime engagement, surveillance and intelligence, special operations, precision strikes, battlegroup operations, and control of the seas. The Navy operates two types: ballistic submarines and attack submarines. Ballistic submarines have only one mission: to carry and launch nuclear Curse missiles and they are under the Jinavian Strategic Missile Forces command although being operated by Navy personnel. Attack submarines have several tactical missions, including sinking ships and other subs, launching cruise missiles, gathering intelligence, and assisting in special operations. Ship and class naming conventions The Imperial Navy uses several methods of naming classes. The classes are mostly named after a common theme in the included ships' names; some classes are implemented as an organizational tool, making traditional methods of naming inefficient. Imperial Navy ship classes have also been known by their type number (e.g. Type 23 destroyer.) Ship naming The Imperial Navy uses the following convention: Battleships: Jinavian battleships are named after * Battles * Royals * Saints * Generals or Admirals * Traditional Cruisers: Jinavian cruisers are named after * Mythical figures * Gemstones Destroyers: Jinavian destroyers were named after adjectives e.g. Stormy, Valiant, while frigates/Gunboats are named after birds or animals or with ethnographic names. Submarines are named after fish or animals – e.g., Walrus, Shark. Ship launching Sponsors of Jinavian warships are customarily members of the Imperial Family, senior naval officers, or relevant officials. A few civilians are invited to sponsor Imperial Navy ships. A religious element is returned to naval christenings, providing a choral service in the launching ceremony for battleships. Related voices * Military of Jinavia * Jinavian Army * Jinavian Gendarmerie * Jinavian Air Force Category:Jinavia